yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Donnie Yun
'First Name' Donnie 'Last Name' Yun 'IMVU Name' Pallas 'Nicknames' DeadShot. The Dragon. The Grim Reaper. The Werewolf 'Age' 6/26/2114 ( Current Ark is 2135. ) Ark1: 21 Ark2: 22 Ark3: 23 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4 6'8 in NanoSuit 'Weight' 210lbs 545lbs in NanoSuit 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour' Donnie's behavior can vary depending on the situation. He goes off of whatever people give him. Most of the time he is closed off and will remain quiet unless addressed. Even as he learns to control his Super Soldier abilities, he remains the same renwoned attitude as he did before. Granted he did have that episode of losing his mind. But he changes his behavior when it comes to women. His biggest weakness is always wanting to help the damsel in distress. Even the strong women that can fend for themselves turns him on. Women are what control him at the end of the day. 'Personality' His personality is one that can switch every other day. Some days he is calm and can be funny while other days he can just snap and go off on you. It all goes hand in hand on how people act towards him. If they are rude and disrespectful, of course Donnie will be on edge and ready to blow them away. But if someone is nice and concerning, he will go out of his way to either help or interact with that person. Though his counterpart simply known as "The Other Guy" is very different. "The Other Guy" is very sexual and angry. Most of the time, the only thing that it says has to do with sex or killing someone. SOmetime's it is hard for DOnnie to hold "The Other Guy" back sometimes because of what the situation calls for. 'Clan & Rank' Chairman for the Soramaru Clan 'Relationship' In a relationship with Kaori Gin Masumoto 'Occupation' Weapons and development designer Owner of Yun Corp. 'Peak Human and Enhanced Abilities' * Peak Human Strength: 'Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 800lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. *'Peak Human Agility: The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *'Peak Human Accuracy': Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human effiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/mutiple target/s. * Peak Human Stamina: Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. * Peak Human Longevity: Individuals with this ability are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this power would activate when the user is in his/her young-adult years and they'd look twenty-years younger. In Captain America's state, even though he was frozen in the ice for nearly seventy-years, Steve still had the vitality and appearance of a man in his physical prime. If one were to"super-charge" this ability, then the user would achieve thesuperhuman version of this ability (the user could gainimmortality if the augmentation is powerful enough). Finally, the user could live up to hundred-ten years since this power is at peak-human level. *'Peak Human Sensory System': The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. *'Enhanced Speed': User can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, this power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body. * Enhanced Combat: User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry. *'Enhanced Durability': The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species. *'Enhanced Reflexes': User can dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. * Enhanced Stamina: The user's body is immune or highly resistant to the buildup of fatigue toxins in their blood, allowing them to be physically active for longer periods of time than an average member of their species. *'Enhanced Intelligence': User has immense memory and other mental capacities, allowing thinking on various different levels at once and while multitasking. User can immediately conceive complex formulas and models, possible results and other factors on speed comparable to super-computers as well as recall everything they have experienced, connecting and comparing known facts, etc. *'Enhanced Memory': Users can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, they can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a great deal of the details of their experience. In addition, it takes less effort to recall the information they encounter, and they can remember it for longer without having to strain. Their memory is also more resilient against Memory Manipulation. * Enhanced regeneration: The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. * Enhanced Inventing: Much like the practical Enhanced Forging, the user is able to create various items with no flaws. However where forging mostly relies on raw material, this ability relies specifically on technological advancements. The user is cable to create powerful scientific devices, gadgets, and weapons that are capable of mass destruction. * Enhanced Immunity: 'The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. *'Telepathic Resistance/Immunity: The helmet protects it's wearer from all but the strongest or most unexpected of telepathic attacks. This is achieved due to technology wired into the helmet itself. * Enhanced Hacking: The user knows instinctively how hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. *'Gun Protrusion': Users can transform themselves or parts of themselves (arms, legs, shoulders, etc.) into strong gun-like weapons with massive fire power. One can actually control the movements of such gun-like weapons when fired from both hands at high speeds, displaying a huge amount of destructive power. The possessor of this ability can make the projectiles from their (possibly numerous) equipped arsenal change direction, curve, bend, twist, travel and fly longer distances, lock onto targets and automatically follow targets with perfect precision and accuracy. * ' Elemental Exoskeleton': The user is able to form powered armor around their body or a form of it via matter or energy. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. Donnie applies this to himself with the Nano Suit technology. * Camouflage: The user can make their skin coloration copy the coloration of their background. Users can blend in to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". *'Weapon Manipulation': User can use any kind of weapon with perfect skill, regardless whether the weapon is muscle-powered sword, spear or bow, gun or cannon any description or even something futuristic using laser, plasma, antimatter or even more exotic ammunition/attacks. If it is weapon or could be improvised as one, user is completely proficient with it. * Ability Learning: The user can copy other powers simply by learning how to use them. By observing the desired ability and focusing upon it, the user will be able to copy it. Donnie applies this with the use of the Nano Suit. With the high end technology, he is able to record and virtually study the movements and inner-body movements that help create certain moves and abilities. *'One Man Army': This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Users of this ability are a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This ability can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at range as they are in close quarters. * Indomitable Will: The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. *'Pain Suppression': Users can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can move think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and general function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. *'Supernatural Survivability': The user is able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or any level of danger or circumstances. In some cases simply managing to cheat death even in seemingly inescapable and deadly situations. * Danger Intuition: The user can sense nearing danger. Can sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. *'Aim Dodging': The user can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply positioning themselves away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow the user to avoid attacks that travel much faster than they do. *'Body Language Analysis: The user can intuitively read others' body language, allowing them to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly allowing the user to predict opponents attacks. Yun Corperations Yun Corperations is the main weapons development corperation in the entire city. ANything that is used in warfare, gangs, and Military/Police comes from Yun Corps. Not to be confused with Danchou's Super Soldier Science Team, Donnie Yun makes and sells weapons to anyone who has the cash. Donnie Yun also uses his Corperations into his own personal Secruity System. Everything he has created can be used to assist him in any way. This company has made him tons upon tons of money, setting him for the high life. NanoSuit Technology * The most recent creation by the Yun Corps. have been Donnie's and Zero's personal NanoSuit Battle Armor. Donnie's NanoSuit is specialy molded by Vibranium, with a laced inner bracing system of Carbonadium, and small choice areas to strengthen the iternal system of the suit. The Suit itself carries an arsenal of weaponry for Donnie. The best thing of all is that there are only two in existence. One owned by Donnie and the other, his Right hand man Zero. No one was getting their hands on the Technology to re-create the NanoSuit or steal a NanoSuit from him. This was his Holy Grail and he is not going to give it up for anyone. Plasma Energy * The second and probably most important '''creating that Yun Corps. has created is Plasma Energy. Not to be confused with Plasma weapons like ray guns or PLasma Grenades like Halo. The technology behind the Plasma Energy is the same effect Electricity has for machines. It powers all of Yun Corp. Technology. What makes Plasma Energy so special is that it is self sestaining clean energy. Its not electrical and is an unknown technology to other companies, gangs, or Military. Yun likes to keep his best weapons to himself and keeps his magic under lock and key. It also makes Yun Corp. Technology invisible to UAV, Predator Missile, Reaper Drones, etc. due to the fact that the technogy inside the Yun weapons is unknown to the general public. * The Plasma Energy makes the Yun Corp. Technology immune to EMP technology. It is not electrical in any way and can not be shut down by the EMP technology. It also helps as a cleaner cource of energy and can last a lot longer than regular electricity. * The Plasma Energy is also what powers the NanoSuit Battle Armor. Support Weapons of the Nano Suit * ''Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. * Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. * Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, Donnie has been depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. * Power Cells: The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Not to mention the Plasma Energy that also powers the suit. * Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. * Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. * Magnetism: The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. * Onboard Computer: The armor has an internal onboard computer operating system that aids Stark in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. * Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Donnie to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Stark with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. * Override: When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armor. An example of this mode is when Iron Man easily lifted a 16,000 ton Nuclear Reactor, and flew into the sky and threw it into the sea. It seems that he utilized this resource on the Hulk once, as the armor ends up completely inert. The range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching his very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 800% to 3200%, up to a very dangerous 5000%. * Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amountsof punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks (see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Tony is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. * Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. * Mobile Invulnerability: Users become unstoppable while moving and gain momentum more quickly and in greater amounts than would normally be possible, often generating amazing force in just a few feet. External forces are incapable of preventing forward motion or harming the user as long as they are moving. Weapons of The Nano Suit These weapons are Donnie Yun's most favored guns. *'The repulsor rays(that are located in the palms) are energy based weapons that can repel physical or energy based attacks.' The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form Repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the Repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. * Pulse Barrage: Pulse Barrage is one of Iron Man's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. an upgraded Red Pulse Barrage has the ability to penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. *'A uni-beam projection gun in the chest plate, which is able to fire a beam of destructive force(more powerful than the repulsor rays).' *'Omnibeam: Rather than only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired is by absorbing or draining any energy in Donnie’s vicinity, drawing it into his chest reactor and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it.' * Hyper-velocity Impact: The program Hyper-velocity allows Tony to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Tony is going fast enough. *'Extremely powerful pulse bolts, that pick up kinetic energy, meaning the further they travel the more destructive force. *'Pulse beams that short out a person's vital signs, putting them in a coma.' *'Spectacular graviton beams, capable of making a target fly into the atmosphere and then fall back down again.' *'Laser beams that possessed a 1 shot blast cartridge.' *'A generator in the chest that shut-down electrical devices in a 600 mile radius.' *'2 generators that can emit bolts of sonic energy.' *'He also posseses 2 rotating energy coated bullet shooters.' *'He possesses energy swords, that can extend from 36 centimeters to 2 and a half meters. This laser sword, emitted from his arms, could also be flattened into a shield on his hands, or spread over the entire armor to encase the armor in a protective covering.' *'Missile launchers that can travel up to 50,000 miles per missile.' *'flame throwers as hot as the earth's core, but can be lowered to the heat of a bunsen burner.' *'mini-guns that can fire 888 uranium rounds every 10 seconds.' *'Highly explosive hovering javelin-like darts, that open up and deploy magnetic bullets.' *'Negator packs, that explode on contact with other technological devices.' *'Famous battle-tested inventions.' *'Several molecular incinerative rays.' *'Self-destruct devices, located in the gauntlets, boots, chest plate, back, shoulders, and waist with an operater in the helmet.' *'Magnetic explosive charges. Able to coat the armor in electricity.' *'Ballistic anti-Hulk guns.' *'Super power inhibiting nanobot(S.P.I.N.) darts, that increase an allies powers or strip a person's super powers.' *'Mercury coated energy blades that can extend into 360 degree energy shields.' *'Chemical sprays.' *'Rail guns, which possesses enough ammunition to destroy an entire city.' *'Weapon converters that can fire more than 1 weapon at a time.' *'Several devices that can download other weapons, shield his mind against psychic attacks and mind reading and illusions , and can also automatically give the armor upgrades.' *'Motorized boosters that can increase his strength.' *'Donnie Yun possessed a variety of advanced energy beams.' *'Vibranium cannons that can absorb energy and redirect the energy in the form of energy blasts able to soften any metal( execpt adamantium).' *'High powered particle beam torpedoes that can evopoate particles.' *'Transistorised blast guns.' *'Rapid fire sequensing weaponry. Possesses improved features of his first armors.' *'The Suit also allows Donnie to follow gravitational change. This helps him keep underwater or even fly out to the edge of Earth's atmosphere. ' ' King Suit.jpg|The Destroyer SuperNanoSuit.jpg|The Kings N7 Suit.jpg|The N-7 America Suit.jpg|The American Authority Suit.jpg|The Authority GangBuster Suit.jpg|The GangBuster Eco-Type Suit.jpg|The Echo-Tech Stealth Suit.jpg|The Stealth TankBuster Suit.jpg|The TankBuster The Original.jpg|The Original ' 'Special Traits of the Individual Nano Suit' *'The TankBuster:' This suit has the special ability to pack an extremly larger punch with each attack. And has about double the around of Defensive metal inside of it. The weapons within this suit are stronger than the other suits do to the fact that this suit is mainly used for heavy attacks. The TankBuster alone can take on an entire armada of tanks and remain victories. The downfall to such a bigger suit is that the speed is greatly dropped down and the movements are a lot slower. He will still be fast to the naked eye but compared to the other suits, the speed is a major difference. This suit is almost not ever used for Hand-to-hand combat. *'The Steath:' Obviously the great add on to this suit is stealth. This Suit is used best in the night time. The nintro black painted armor is used to almost mirror the black sky of KasaiHana. It is also a lot quieter during flight. Donnie based this suit of the Military's BlackHawk and SR-71 planes. The Stealth suit can be used for great recon or stealth missions. But the add on of stealth is only used at night, it is almost pointless to wear in the daytime. *'The Echo-Type: '''This suit has one difference to it and one difference at all. It is condensed into what looks like a briefcase and can be put on at anytime. The reason this suit was made is because Donnie cannot be in a suit 24/7. So whenever a NanoSuit is needed, he has this briefcase with him almost at all times. This comes in handy more than people may think. *'The GangBuster: This suit is a smaller version of The TankBuster. It has a third more defensive metal and a bigger helmet to help give him an extreme defensive boost. This Suit can be used for any situation as this version of NanoSuits can take on an entire gang or Spec Op team without breaking a sweat. And just like the TankBuster, the speed is brought done. But because of the weight only behind a third heavier than a normal NanoSuit, the speed is not that much dwindled. *'The N-7: '''This suit mainly has one special ability. It can go into space. The weapons remain the same and the amount of metal stays the same. But this suit has more Plasma Energy focused in the palms and feet so he can be blasted into space. This of course makes his energy blasted used for offense weaker. Also the suit may run out of power faster if to much Plasma Energy is used. If the N-7 is caught in battle, the PLasma Energy in the palms and feet may not even be used. The power of the suit has to not be drained by constant energy blast usage. *'The King: 'This is the second strongest NanoSuit ever created by Donnie. The Metal is the same amount as the other regular Suits but what makes this suit different is power. The amount of Plasma Energy that is in this suit is almost double of the regular amount. The reason this suit is called "The King" is because of the fact that the design of the suit gives the look of royalty. This is the only suit that has Shoulder Guantlets and a black cape. The downside to this suit is that the power can cause un-necessary destruction and can ever cause harm to Donnie. If the override is broken in this Suit and an error happens, Donnie can kill himself with a backfire. *'The Destroyer: The Kudegra, The Mac-Daddy of them all, The baddest of the bad, the rock and the hard place, the immovable object and the unstoppable force....The Destroyer. This Suit alone has cut a huge hole in Donnie's funds. Every Suit is made with Vibranium as an outer shell because of the fact that Donnie has a large portion of it. He actually is the one known holder of Vibranium at this capacity. But for the Destroyer is made of 90% Carbonadium. Carbonadium is on par with even the best of Adamantium. Though it has the possibility of still breaking, Carbonadium is a close second to the immortal metal known as Adamantium. This cost more money than the GangBuster and the TankBuster combined. the final 10% is coated in a Vibranium shell. The purpose of this is because even though Carbonadium is almost indestructible, it is not heat resistant, blast resistant, or pulse resistant. Vibranium on the other hand is resistant to those problems. This makes The Destroyers defense almost ten times stronger than the TankBuster's. That is for defense...now to the offense. The amount of Plasma Energy within this suit is almost six times more than the TankBuster. This Suit alone could wipe KasaiHana off the face of the Earth is put in the wrong hands. Even the Suit design is made to hold even more Plasma Energy is necessary. Wh doesn't Donnie use this suit at all times you ask? The reason this suit is almost never used is because DOnnie wants this suit to remain a secret. When will there ever be a time that a suit of this magnitude will be needed? The Original NanoSuit alone is not out of date or weaker than any other technology created in this world. So even the weakest of these newer suits can be enough to handle any problem the City may run into. The Destroyer is basicaly a failsafe. If something happens and Donnie in no way shape or form can defeat an opponent in any other suit. Also if this Suit got into the wrong hands, the world as we know it may come to an end with a Tyrant in a suit. This suit has gotten the nickname of "Ace in the Hole" because of the purpose of it's design. Supportive Powers of Plasma Energy *'Energy Projection': The Plasma Repulsar Palms can be used to fire blasts of Plasma Energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The Repulsar Palms can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. Their appearance does not indicate the power of the weapon. The weapons power is more an indication of the will of the user. * ' Energy Constructs': The Repulsar Palms can form constructs of Plasma Energy. The primary function of the Repulsar Palms is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of willpower. A user can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the willpower necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of blue Plasma Energy, which is a tangible form of pure willpower, and they exist only as long as a user is fueling it with their willpower. Items created by the Palms are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the willpower of the user creating them. As long as the user has the willpower to keep the constructs going, they will continue to hold strong. * Limited Cellular Regeneration: The Palms have a limited ability to heal physical injuries. A user can use the Palms to repair minor injuries in himself or others. 'Fighting Stlye' # ' Brazilian jiu-jitsu' (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) ('BJJ, or Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Helio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge onto their family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. Since its inception in 1914, its parent art of Judo was separated from older systems of Japanese ju-jitsu by an important difference that was passed on to Brazilian jiu-jitsu: it is not solely a martial art: it is also a sport; a method for promoting physical fitness and building character in young people; and, ultimately, a way (Do) of life. #'Wrestling' is a form of combat sport involving grappling type techniques such as clinch fighting, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds. A wrestling bout is a physical competition, between two (occasionally more) competitors or sparring partners, who attempt to gain and maintain a superior position. There are a wide range of styles with varying rules with both traditional historic and modern styles. Wrestling techniques have been incorporated into other martial arts as well as military hand-to-hand combat systems. Greco-Roman is an international discipline and an Olympic sport. In Greco-Roman style, it is forbidden to hold the opponent below the belt, to make trips, and to actively use the legs in the execution of any action. Recent rule changes in Greco-Roman increase opportunities for and place greater emphasis on explosive, 'high amplitude' throws. Pinning one's opponent to the mat is one way of winning. One of the most well known Greco-Roman wrestlers is Alexander Karelin from Russia. Freestyle wrestling is an international discipline and an Olympic sport, for both men and women. This style allows the use of the wrestler's or his opponent's legs in offense and defense. Freestyle wrestling has its origins in catch-as-catch-can wrestling and the prime victory condition in this style involves the wrestler winning by throwing and pinning his opponent on the mat. American high school and college wrestling is conducted under different rules and is termed scholastic and collegiate wrestling. Outside the U.S., one can find professional wrestlers who compete by the rules of freestyle wrestling. FILA Grappling is a wrestling style that consists of controlling the opponent without using striking and also includes the use of submission holds. It is also referred to as “submission grappling.” It starts from a standing position or on the ground after a throw, and the goal is to make the opponent submit via the use of immobilization techniques such as locks. Grappling, differing from the FILA definition, plays an important role in the practice of Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) and can be used as a self-defence technique. It brings together techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Freestyle Wrestling, American Folk Wrestling (catch-as-catch-can), sambo, and judo. Grapplers wear shorts and a tight shirt (No-Gi) or kimonos (Gi). Combat grappling is a form of safe amateur Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) that incorporates techniques from most existing Martial Arts systems, creating a unique fighting environment that alternatively takes the fight from standing to ground positions. Combat grappling matches are either won by grappling holds such as joint locks and chokes, or by striking and kicking techniques. Combat grappling also intends to be a realistic form of self-defense covering all aspects of standing and ground fighting, thus making it perfect and safe to use for military, police, and security training. # Muay Thai (Thai: มวยไทย, RTGS: Muai Thai, IPA: tʰāj) is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight weapons" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts. The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. # Judo (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). # Kickboxing '(in Japanese キックボクシング kikkubokushingu) is a group of martial arts and stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing.12 Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. # '''Boxing '(pugilism, prize fighting, the sweet science or in Greek pygmachia) is a martial art and combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, reflexes, and endurance by throwing punches with gloved hands. '''Weapon of Choice When out of the Nanosuit Donnie can have a variety of weapons to choose from. ''' '''Two 100% Adamantium Katanas with Yun Corp WristBraces: The entire mold of the Blade from the tip of the blade to the bottom of the handle is made of Adamantium. Donnie was able to get these blades because of an old nemesis of his. These are the blades that were used to kill his parents. The blades themselves are actually older than Donnie is, possibily even beyond that. Of course Donnie has to put his own touch on the weapons. Using his amazing smarts and know how he created two Vibranium WristBraces. These Braces have a core of Plasma Energy that create an electric current. When the blades are in hand the current can flow into the blades and add a secondary power to the already amazing blades. Another addition to the one-two combo weapon is that the blades can be thrown and returned to the user's hand. For example if Donnie were to throw the blades at a target(say a tree) and the blade stabs into the target. Donnie does not have to move but only press a button on the wristbrace that channels the current and bring the blade back to his hand. More has yet to be put in motion but as of now these are the blades and their abilities. The Raiton Whips: ' '''Throughout his time working with Zero and Hunter, Donnie created weapons to better fit his team. Which of course means he can use them himself. The Raiton Whips are very complex weapons. The weapon itself takes the entire upperbody. The entire forearms are covered completely by a Vibranium metal. On the bottom of his forearm are also Vibranium cylinders. These are where the "Whips" come out. The Vibranium flows up the arms(Not like an armor, only small lines of it) and lead to what is like a vest. The vest is needed because on the back portion of the Vibranium vest is two large capsules that take up most of the backside. They are filled with Plasma Energy that powers the whips. When the weapon is activated intertwinded Carbonadium wire(about an inch thick) comes out of the forearm Vibranium cylinders. The wire is long enough to reach a few feet onto the floor. That is when the Plasma Energy in the vest flow out onto the Carbanadium wire. Once this is done, the holder of the weapon will activate the electric current that is located within the Vibranium cylinders. This creates a bright electric current around the wire that almost makes it look like a lightsaber. The whips stay active because the Plasma Energy slowly keeps dripping down onto the wire. The two Plasma Energy holders have enough Plasma Energy to last twenty minutes before needing to be refilled. The Plasma Energy holders can be released from the vest by pressing a button on the shoulder pieces but new holders need to be inputted by someone else because of the fact that the user can't reach his or her back. ' '''Allies/Enemies Enemies: Enemies of the peace and protection of KasaiHana, ChiTori Clan, Chris "Adam" Micheals Allies: Zero and Hunter , Kagemaru Clan , Ryuzakii Nagara, Tetsu Ryoji, Osiris Grissum, Keyome Tasanagi 'Background' Living in such a world, Donnie quickly adapted to survive. As a child he lived on his own with no family or way of living. He killed, stole, and did what he had to do to survive in this world. As a child he did small jobs for clans that needed something done in the hush hush. This made a name for him as "Little Donnie" became known around the city. But it wasn't till he was thirteen did this become something serious. He had done so much for clans that it was time for him to actually join one and be loyal to that one. It was a tough desicion for him but it came down to two different clans. But in the end he picked the Soramaru clan. They were something of a family to him as a child rather than just a place to earn money. It was the Soramaru who taught him everything he knows today. They taught him multiple forms of Martial Arts and trained him with the weapons of their era. He quickly became a prodigy child for the clan. He rose up the ranks faster than anyone could have ever thought. He is now the right hand man for the Head of House. Working his way to become an all around master shot and fighter for the Soramaru. He could do any job at anytime if they needed it done. His life was on the line for his clan and that is the way he liked it. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ -Links that refer to Donnie Yun- Pada Virus Vibranium -no longer in Donnie but still part of Soramaru-The Z-Human Project 'Ark 1' In Ark 1, Donnie was in the shadows of his higher ups. Not being reognized by the other clans, only respected by his Chairman Danchou. It wasn't until he recieved the Super Soldier Serum that everything changed. Because of the boost in his overall talent, the doors opened up for him. Because of the change in himself he was able to get a love interest named Kirei. All looked well for Donnie until Keyome Tasanagi came around. The epic showdown between the NanoSuit and the Automail was the end scene for this ark for Donnie. It was also the end of his first real relationship. But it was only the beginning for the SUper Soldier. ACCOMPLISHMENTS The creation of Yun Corp. This led to the inventions of Plasma Energy and The NanoSuit. He now had the most dangerous combo of The Super Soldier Serum and The NanoSuit. 'Ark 2' Ark 2 was Donnie's Ark. So much happened around him that he basically was "The Gravity." Returning to the city after his fight with Keyome, he remained hidden under the alias of "DeadShot." As Deadshot he killed hundred of Dirty KPD officers while defeating Keyome and ripping an arm off of him. It wasn't until the GMAF that everything all came together. Donnie had unlocked new forms for his Super Soldier Abilities that even Keyome did not see coming. But the major point of Ark 2 was meeting Kaori. After Kirei he had not found any girl to be attractive or let alone someone to date. But Kaori changed that about him. They immediatley hit it off and looked to become a relationship within the few days of the tournament. When he fought a Cyborg of the Dictators, this is where his life turned around. The Cyborg actually killed Donnie by the end of the fight with the stab and the selfdestruct explosion. This is where Donnie had a dream like experience where he spoke with his Alias DeadShot. He learned the error of his ways and decided that living for Good is the right path that he was always suppost to walk. FInally, the second ark ended with an epic 3 on 1 battle against the dictator. By the end of it all Keyome and Donnie were able to get over the pety battles and move on as friends. ACCOMPLISHMENTS Ark 2 was filled with great acomplishments. Donnie was able to unlock a new Z-Beast Serum and create a Stage 1 and Stage 2 for the Super Soldier Levels. Because of this, his power is almost endless. He also met a girl who changed him, Kaori. And of course learning to fight for the people rather than himself. 'Roleplay Selection' '~Finished by the all and mightly and powerful IZZY!! Finished Sunday Feb. 24th, 2013. Your welcome~ ~Izzy<3~ Ark 1: *Ark 1 Episode 2: The Corrupt *Ark 2 Episode 3: Broken Bonds *Ark 1 Episode 9: The Lion vs The Wolf *Ark 1 Episode 10: Kirei's Mission *Ark 1 Episode 10: Kirei'2 Mission Part 2 *Ark1 Episode 15 Kirei's Return To Donnie's Penthouse *Ark 1 Episode 17 Supercilious Ark 2: *Ark 2 Episode 1: A "New" Threat *Ark 2 Episode 2: The Geisha and the Men in Masks *Ark 2: Episode 3: The Death of Donnie Yun? *Ark 2 Episode 5: Similar Pains *Ark 2 Episode 7: So What Is Bad to You? *Ark 2 Episode 9: Explosive *Ark 2 Episode 11: The First Step To War *Ark 2 Episode 15: Stand Off *Ark 2 Episode 16: Hear No Evil See No Evil ~Yin and Yang~ *Ark 2 Episdoe 20: The Reaper of Crushing. *Ark 2 Episode 21: When Darkness Consumes. Lend..a Hand! *Ark 2 Episode 22: GMRF Survival Conquest Addition Part 1 *Ark 2 Episode 25: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 2 *Ark 2 Episode 26: GMAF Surivial Conquest Addition Part 3 *Ark 2 Episode 27: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 4 *Ark 2 Episode 28: GMAF XXX Edition (WARNING...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK) *Ark 2 Episode 29: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 5 *Ark 2 Episode 30: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 7 *Ark 2 Episode 31: GMAF Finals ( Donnie vs Neko ) Ark 3: *Ark 3 Episode 1: A Wolf In The Black Widows Web *Ark 3 Episode 2 The color red *Ark 3 Episode 3 Rap Battles and Being Bored? *Ark 3 Episode 4 Hunting below Zero... *Ark 3 Episod 6: "Sending your brothers home" *Ark 3 Episode 7: The Prodigy *Ark 3 Episode 9: A power like no other *Ark 3 Episode 10: Reunions and Work *Ark 3 Episode 15 2 for 25 oz's? *Ark 3 Episode 16 Kagemaru forever... *Ark 3 Episode 19: Iron Man & Peter Parker *Ark 3 Episode 26: The Dream Team *Ark 3 Episode 29: The Catalyst *Ark 3: Episode 30: Tony n' Pete kick it. *Ark 3 Episode 32: Sneaking Out *Ark 3 Episode 33: First Day Babysitting *Ark 3: Episode 36: The Flint of the fire *Ark 3 Episode 38: Battle above the waters 'APPROVED BY' OdaKeyome (talk) 05:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Nakayama Isabel (talk) 00:07, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:CHAIRMEN Category:The big 3 Category:Soramaru Category:Yun Corp Category:YMRP Directory Category:Warrior Category:Martial Artist Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments